Sometimes, You Wonder What It Would Be Like
by gooseberrie
Summary: ... Or what five people are really thinking, underneath it all. Drabbles written without using the character's name, for a challenge at HPFC.
1. one

**a/n:** this is going to be a five drabble series, each one based around a random character; it's written for **2204kay**'s 'No Name' challenge, where you had to just write about someone without using their name. i hope i've done okay, please review with who you think the drabble is about (and your opinions too!) much love! :)

**disclaimer:** i don't own any of the characters you recognise in this story, they all belong to JK.

* * *

**sometimes, you wonder what it would be like – one**

* * *

Sometimes, you wonder what it would be like if you were like one of your siblings. Without a constant shadow, somebody behind you (or in front of you, more like) wherever you go. It seems unthinkable, unimaginable. To the outside world, the two of you are completely happy; carefree and liking things the way they are. Just sometimes, though, you really hate him.


	2. two

**a/n:** OH LOOK AT ME BEING A GOOD AUTHOR AND UPDATING SOMETHING I FORGOT I EVEN WROTE! sorry guys, for anyone out there who was actually interested in this drabble series back in, like... **march**, but i completely forgot this was in-progress until last night. and then i stayed up til two writing these. i hope you are all grateful! please review with your guesses as to who the drabbles are about! hope you like them! :)

* * *

**sometimes, you wonder what it would be like – two**

* * *

Just sometimes, you wonder what it would be like if you'd never had the courage to come out. You remember shaking fingertips, choking on air as you wondered if things would ever be the same. You remember Dad clapping you on the shoulder, telling you none of that stuff mattered to him; Dom kissing your cheek and asking if she was allowed to terrify your future boyfriends.

As you dodge another Impedimenta jinx sent your way, though, you think that everything would just be easier if you had never told anyone the truth.


	3. three

**sometimes, you wonder what it would be like – three**

* * *

Sometimes, you wonder what it would be like if you had never joined the Dark Lord; if you hadn't agreed to marry Lucius and take all that came with him (not that there was ever really much _choice_ for you in that matter). You used to daydream, when you were young, about running away like 'Dromeda did; you'd be cut off from the family, sure, but you didn't see that affecting your older sister much.

In the end, you were too cowardly, you just _couldn't _take that big a leap. Looking at Draco now, though, at his shaking shoulders and his too-wide eyes and his pale, pale skin – you wonder if you should have ran when you had the chance.


	4. four

**sometimes, you wonder what it would be like – four**

* * *

Sometimes, you wonder what it would be like if you'd told her the truth all those years ago; that you really, really liked – no, _loved _her. That somewhere between _finally _understanding what she was talking about most of the time and fighting together against Voldemort, you'd fallen for her and there wasn't much you could do about it. You never had the courage, though – you were too scared she'd say no.

Now, you hold your wife's hand and watch as _she_ walks down the aisle. Maybe, just maybe, if you'd told her what you were really thinking back when you were seventeen, you could have had something; and maybe there'll always be a part of your heart that still belongs to her. For now, though, you're content with the family you do have; your grandma always did say it was silly to dwell on dreams anyway.


	5. five

**sometimes, you wonder what it would be like – five**

* * *

Sometimes, you wonder what it would be like if you'd told him what you really wanted to say, that last day. That you thought your sister would be proud of him, that _you_ were proud of him, even, in your own way. In the end you were too frightened, you couldn't take the plunge (and isn't that the way it's always been with you?); but you still smile when, five years down the line, you get a Christmas card scrawled on in his messy handwriting.

_Merry Christmas and hope you have a happy New Year._

There's no _love_ before his signature, not even a _sincerely_, but you know that this is his way of saying he forgives you.


End file.
